


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Marla Madison

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [50]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Marla offers a humble apology to Spidey. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on December 3rd, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Marla Madison
Series: A Sticky Situation [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Marla Madison

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 3rd, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Marla Madison(Marla Madison)**  
 **  
**“It’s done.”  
  
Marla Madison almost jumped halfway up off of her chair. She only relaxed when seeing it was only Spider-Man. The new black suit did not give him a very friendly aura. Not as inviting as the old blue and red. Of course, it did fit him so well, with his sculpted muscles showing off on the other side of the suit.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Marla said. “I had no idea Smythe was going to use my life’s work for something like that.”  
  
“And yet, he did.”  
  
Marla swallowed a half of a second later and nodded in response. Pretty, brunette, fresh out of college, and yet she was socially awkward and internally nervous. Her heart beat a little bit faster in the the presence of the hero.  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” Marla said. “And I really don’t know how to make it up for you.”  
  
“Well, that’s obvious,” Spider-Man said. “You’re pretty...a bit nervous...but underneath that shell...there’s a gorgeous woman just waiting to breaking out. I can help you with that.”  
  
The look Spider-Man gave her traced over Marla’s body and she shuddered. He eyed her up and devoured her with his eyes. It was almost as if Marla was a particularly choice cut of meat. Spider-Man intended to devour her and Marla would allow him to do so.  
  
“H-how?” she stammered.  
  
Spider-Man grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled Marla in. She did not pull away. Spider-Man kissed her hard, aggressively. Marla had been not used to such brashness. People often overlooked her, due to her uncomfortable and quite nervous attitude.  
  
And Spider-Man shoved his tongue down her throat with such a fury that Marla succumbed to the powerful man’s action. Something about this black suit made Spider-Man dominant and assertive over her. Spider-Man grabbed Marla’s ass through her skirt and squeezed it hard.  
  
The kiss broke and Marla almost wobbled back. She nearly dropped down onto the desk. Spider-Man caught her, pulled her back, and tore open the front of her blouse.  
  
“It’s criminal you’ve been hiding these,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Marla’s C-Cup’s stuck out of the top of a black bra and she blushed. She wondered if she should put a stop to this before it went too far. But, Spider-Man took the matter out of Marla’s hand by tearing off her bra. Without pause, Spider-Man groped Marla’s chest.  
  
It should not have felt this good to have a near stranger molest her chest. Yet, Marla’s inexperienced mind and body reacted to emotions that she had not felt in her entire life. He owned Marla’s chest and more importantly her body.  
  
“Spidey,” Marla groaned.  
  
Spider-Man bent Marla over the edge of the desk and kept hold of her breasts. Maybe not as large as some of the women he had recently, but still more than a handful. Spider-Man pressed down and kissed all the way to Marla’s earlobe. He stopped and smirked.  
  
“Everyone in this office will know you belong to me.”  
  
Teeth, practically fangs, sunk into Marla’s neck. She could feel something course through her body. All of the heat surrounded Marla’s crotch and pooled juices into her panties. It did not help that Spider-Man ground up against her, his rock hard cock rubbing against her skirt covered ass.  
  
Marla thought she would black out from the pleasure.  
  
“You’re going to do something for me, and you’re going to like it.”  
  
Spinning around, something long and hard hit Marla right on her flat stomach. Twelve inches of throbbing meat stuck against her. Marla only saw them up close in pictures, and seeing this enhanced perfection of male endowment in front of her caused her heart to stop.  
  
“Your knees,” Spider-Man said. “You to make up for this. You get to work.”  
  
Marla dropped down before Spider-Man. His fleshy pole waved in Marla’s face and she blinked for a long couple of seconds. It looked so good edging towards her mouth.  
  
“I want that,” Marla said.  
  
“I know you do,” Spider-Man said. “And you’re going to choke on it when I’m through with you.”  
  
Spider-Man grabbed the back of Marla’s head and opened her mouth wide. The web slinger shoved his hard pole down Marla’s throat. The beautifical science nerd choked on his cock and made these beautiful sounds when Spider-Man pumped it into her mouth.  
  
At one time, a part of Peter Parker remembered being like Marla. Uncertain, nervous around the opposite sex. And much like an assertive woman named Felicia Hardy helped break Peter out of his shell, he did the same thing to her. Of course, the suit Spider-Man wore worked just as well.  
  
Spider-Man face-fucked the beautiful woman on ther knees. She made surprised sounds, as if shocked that a cock would actually be rammed down her throat.  
  
“Look at me when I face-fuck you,” Spider-Man growled.  
  
Marla peered up. Spider-Man grabbed onto her ponytail and pushed into her up. The messy drool spilling out of her mouth, the tears going down her eyes, and the lust going through her body, all of them shot Marla to the stratusphere of pleasure.  
  
Thankfully, Marla managed to remember it was important to breath through her nose.  
  
“Your mouth is mine,” Spider-Man groaned. “I’ve got a little present for you. You’ll like the taste.”  
  
What Spider-Man neglected to mention is thanks to his suit, one taste of his cum would get a woman hopelessly addicted to him. Spider-Man peered into Marla’s face, the initial nervousness fading away. Instead, she wanted him to give her everything that he got.  
  
Spider-Man busted a nut in the sexy nerd’s mouth. It was so hot to see a meek science nerd turn into a naughty slut right before his very eyes. The sexy crazed woman sucked down his seed.  
  
Unfortunately for Marla, she broke ranks too late, and Spider-Man’s manhood slipped out of her mouth. His cum splattered all over her glasses. It was a good look for her.  
  
“Take them off and clean them off,” Spider-Man advised her. “Not with a towel or with your hands...but with your tongue.”  
  
Marla slipped the glasses off. The thick semen on them resulted in Marla wondering how much she swallowed if this much was on her glasses. She gave the lense of the glasses a very tentative lick.  
  
“Like you mean it, Marla!”  
  
The commanding tone caused Marla’s pussy to throb. Her panties must be ruined by now, not that she would be in them for long if this went the way Marla thought it would be. She licked and sucked the cum off of it, making soft coos. She made sure every single drop of cuum was done.  
  
Marla swiped a bit which dribbled onto her nose and sucked her finger dry. She eyed Spider-Man’s rock hard body and more importantly his rock hard cock.  
  
“So, now what, sir?” Marla asked him.  
  
Spider-Man smiled. He did not even need to ask her to call him sir. It was just naturally happening.  
  
“Tell me, Doctor Madison, are you familiar with hentai?”  
  
“I….I might have checked up on some of it,” Marla said in a small voice.  
  
“Then, this should not be a surprise.’  
  
Several thick black ropes shot out of the suit and latched onto Marla, slamming her down onto the front of the desk. Oh, Marla had the wind knocked out of her and she did not care at all. The only thing that mattered to her was Spider-Man’s big cock up against her panty covered entrance.  
  
“These shouldn’t be a problem for long.”  
  
One of the wild tentacles shredded through Marla’s panties and revealed her really wet pussy. Spider-Man fingered her and then tasted the results of his finger.  
  
“You dirty, dirty, girl,” Spider-Man said. “Do you want it inside you?”  
  
“It’s...my first time,” Marla said.  
  
“A pity I’ll spoil you then,” Spider-Man said the darkness and the confidence spreading through his voice.  
  
Marla soaked all over. She had been intimidated at first and then just very much aroused the second time around. Spider-Man left no room for argument and would leave no room for her. Marla’s mind entered total meltdown as he just got a little bit closer.  
  
The web head slammed his cock in the tight pussy to the hot scientist and made her clamp down onto him. She cried out for more, the faster that Spider-Man pulled back and jammed into her one more time. His swinging balls connected to Marla’s wet thighs.  
  
The sharp burst of pain left quickly. The pleasure replaced it, with the venom Spider-Man injecting in her pumping through her body. The sweat Marla made helped it along.  
  
“YES!” Marla cried out. “OH YES!”  
  
Spider-Man pushed into her tight pussy. The walls clamping down onto him made a perfect fit. Spider-Man maintained his momentum against Marla.  
  
Her body sized up around Spider-Man and squeezed his cock hard. Spider-Man slowed down just enough to bask in the moment. The tentacles held Marla into place. One of them worked it’s way around her neck and the thick head jammed down her throat.  
  
Combined with her dangling glasses, pushed back by a stray tentacle, Marla looked extremely sexy.  
  
“Ready to cum for me, beautiful?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
Marla’s pussy tightened around Spider-Man. After the initial spike of pain, she had felt nothing but mind racking and nerve numbing pleasure. Spider-Man yanked her up off of the desk. Marla presented herself to Spider-Man like a bitch in heat and Spider-Man entered her body.  
  
The web slinger crawled up Marla’s underrated body and rubbed her down. She liked everything. Spider-Man thought it would be harder to get her to succumb to his cock. But underneath that nerdy exterior rested a sex kitten trying to break out.  
  
Always the quiet ones, always had to be the quiet ones.  
  
“Release and relax.”  
  
Marla tightened up on Spider-Man. She had only been held up through the sheer force of will and the tentacles holding into her place. Spider-Man rocked into her body. His big balls looked heavier and more bloated. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Spider-Man busted a nut inside of her and she wanted to be there to drain him.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
A deep breath came from Marla, as she switched position. Still with the tentacles wrapped around her limbs. This time, Marla stared Spider-Man in the eye. Spider-Man jammed her down onto him.  
  
Marla rode Spider-Man. Not an inch of her had been left empty. Spider-Man pressed his hand down upon Marla’s supple butt and squeezed it hard. She tightened around the web slinger, giving more more cry of passion.  
  
The words she wanted to say did not come out so easily. Spider-Man just made her so hot and heavy. Especially with his hands all over her chest and squeezing it.  
  
“Your breasts are so soft,” Spider-Man said. “And they fit in my hand. Do you like me playing with your tits, you slutty little scientist?”  
  
Marla could not deny she felt hot and horny right now. Spider-Man’s pole slid into her and touched Marla in so many places. She wondered when Spider-Man would cum inside of her. Maybe even...oh Marla tightened around him at the thought of being impregnated by this god among men.  
  
The smell of arousal coming from Marla made Spider-Man ram himself into her harder. He squeezed her legs and ass with his hands. Her breasts did not go without their attention either, with the extensions pumping on her aching nipples.  
  
“We’re almost there.”  
  
Marla submitted utterly. She reliquished her womb to Spider-Man and was determined to have that nice cock. She realized that Spider-Man finally removed the tentacle from her mouth. Marla licked her lips at the slimy taste it left behind.  
  
“I want you inside me,” Marla breathed. “Finish...put your Spider babies inside me….oh Iw ill be your hot pregnant slut anyday, Spider-Man.”  
  
Her and about a dozen other women, but that was beside the point.Spider-Man pummeled Marla until she creamed all over him.  
  
It was Spider-Man’s turn and he came inside of Marla’s pussy. The sheer volume of seed splattering inside of the woman made her orgasm at least twice more to properly milk Spider-Man’s seed inside of her. Spider-Man pushed down onto Marla and caused her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
That seed rushed into Marla’s insides and baptized her eggs. Marla broke and clung on for the ride. The two came together, the intensity blistering through their bodies just grew even more.  
  
Finally, Marla tapered off. She hit her limit and could not deny that this felt extremely perfect. Spider-Man grabbed Marla’s chin and stared in her eye.  
  
“I had a great time,” Marla said.  
  
The minute she pulled away and noticed Spider-Man’s cock standing in the air, she realized that they were far from done. Marla licked her lips, the combination of juices driving her down.  
  
Spider-Man grinned when Marla tasted and then swallowed his cock. She would be a surprisingly fun addiction to his growing collective.  
 **End.**


End file.
